Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 6
This part will take you up to Death Mountain at the entrance to the Goron Mines. Kakariko Village Let's head up the path that leads to Death Mountain so that we can deal with the problem the Gorons are having with the people in Kakariko Village. Now that Link is back in Hylian form, he can climb up the grating on the side of the first ledge to get to the top. He won't get much farther than that, though, because he'll encounter a Goron who will tell him that no humans are permitted to go up to the mines. He will then curl up into a ball and roll right toward you. You can try to grab him as you might have tried to grab runaway goats in Ordon Village by simply standing your ground and holding the A button when they approach, but the Goron will simply be too powerful for you to do that right now, as he will knock you down from the ledge. We won't be able to get past him yet, so return to the village and you'll meet up with Renado, who will tell you the only person who was able to overpower a Goron was Mayor Bo. So we need to return to Ordon Village and talk to him to find out how he was able to do it. Head back south on the main street of the village toward the spring, and you'll have a cutscene where a runaway horse charges through town, shaking off Bokoblins that are riding her. It is Link's horse Epona, and she seems so spooked and wild that Link has to dodge out of the way when she approaches. Link jumps onto her to get her to calm down, but she'll buck and run like crazy. Here is where we need to push the control stick in the right direction when the screen tells us to do it and then press the A button to seize her when she bucks so she will calm down. This may take some tries to do correctly, as you'll most likely get thrown off her. When you do get thrown off, run into the spring to restore your health meter, then go over to where she will stop and jump back on her to try again. Once Epona is calm, Midna will then say that you are able to wrangle with animals. That's a compliment! Ordon Village Now that Link has his horse back, he can ride back to Ordon Village. Head down the road to the east and jump over the gate before riding the rest of the road down through the narrow canyon passageway and then cut through the grass to reach the road heading south to Faron Woods. As we ride on back, we are able to plow through enemies in our path by just simply galloping fast through them! You may also come across the mailman who will give you a letter that comes from Ooccoo, telling you she has gone elsewhere. After you cross the bridge, stop over at Ordon Spring and dismount. You'll see the glowing golden wolf that will charge at you when you get near it. You'll be taken back to that white misty place where the Hero's Shade will teach you your next hidden skill, if you are able to show him you've learned the Ending Blow. This new hidden skill is the Shield Attack, which will let you repel enemy projectiles and punch a hole in their defenses so you can attack them. Again you'll be given many tries to do this correctly, so don't worry if you mess up. Remount Epona and ride her into Ordon Village, stopping at Mayor Bo's house to dismount. Talk to him, and he will become disappointed to hear that Link didn't find Ilia among the missing children at Kakariko Village, but his concern will turn to the other children who are there. He will then bring you into the back room where he will teach you the basics of sumo wrestling, which is what the Gorons engage in, and we will have to beat him two times so he can show us the secret of how he himself beat the Gorons. You will get many tries during both matches to defeat Mayor Bo, so don't get frustrated when you lose. After his second defeat, Mayor Bo will have Link open up a chest which contains our next useful item -- the Iron Boots -- which is the mayor's secret. He warns Link not to reveal this secret to anybody. Rescuing Colin With our new secret weapon we can use on the Gorons, let's ride back to Kakariko Village. Upon entering, there will be a cutscene in which the same gate-crashing boar riders will charge into town, this time heading straight for the children who are talking with each other in the street. Talo moves out of the way, but Beth stands frozen in the street, and Colin struggles wondering what to do before he just simply dives in and pushes Beth out of the way. Barnes will then come out and see its leader King Bulblin remove his mask before Barnes lowers his over his own face, fearful of what he sees. Then Link will come galloping into town, fiercely charging after King Bulblin when he raises up the fallen Colin over his head, daring his opponent to come after him and rescue his friend. Ride all the way to the north end of the village and jump the gate to leave. When Link gets out to the field to confront King Bulblin, he will use his horn to summon his pack of boar riders to come after you, firing flaming arrows. Here we're going to be chasing King Bulblin around the field, trying to get close enough so we can smack the armor off him. Try to keep at least two spurs in reserve when you're getting Epona up to a fast enough speed to reach the leader so you won't have to wait for a full recharge. Also try to keep the other boar riders off your back as much as possible, though you won't be able to fully destroy them. When all of King Bulblin's armor is stripped away, he will jump over a fence onto the Bridge of Eldin, and Link will follow after him. But then Bulblin archers will shoot flaming arrows at the two wooden fences at either side, setting them on fire and trapping both of them on the bridge. King Bulblin is at the other side, ready to charge at you. Here is where it becomes like a jousting tournament: as he charges toward you, get Epona up to speed so you can charge toward him. What you want to do is get to the left side of King Bulblin and strike him with the sword twice when he passes. If you run head-on into him, you will be knocked off your mount and you'll lose a heart of health and have to start again. When you reach the other side, quickly turn Epona around so that you can charge at him again. When King Bulblin is struck a second time, he will fall into the gorge while his mount rides across the bridge, and Link will do an epic heroic pose with the horse as dramatic music plays! Death Mountain Back at Kakariko Village, the children and grown-ups all gather around as Link brings Colin safely back. He is grateful that Link came to his rescue, but even more so that he was strong enough to bravely take action like Link did. Then Colin collapses, and Renado brings him inside so that he could recover from his ordeal with the boar riders. The children follow the grown-ups, leaving Link standing in the street looking like a Hyrulean gunslinger ready for a showdown at high noon -- with no tumbleweeds present! With these cinematic poses out of the way, let's proceed on our way to Death Mountain. Before we go there, we might want to check out the new shop that's opened up called Malo Mart, indicated by the cute pictures of Malo's face plastered in front of one of the buildings. The little tyke is selling an item that will come in handy up where we're going -- the Hylian Shield. Unlike our Ordon Shield, this one's durable and won't burn away when it's struck by fire. However, it will cost us 200 rupees to buy the shield, so make sure you have enough rupees on hand to get it. If not, you can visit the Kakariko Graveyard repeatedly and slay all the Guays there to build up rupees. Later on, if you make enough donations to the Goron elder holding the money box in the shop, Malo will open up a second branch of Malo Mart in Hyrule Castle Town where Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, a highly expensive place, used to be. (You got to love the disco-style music when you enter it!) There you can get the Magic Armor for 598 rupees, but the downside of wearing it is that while it makes you invulnerable to damage, it will drain 2 rupees from your wallet each second it's being used until you run out and Link's moving speed will be greatly reduced. Once we get the shield, start going up Death Mountain Trail. Make sure you have your Iron Boots set on the B button, then climb up the grating to the first ledge and wait for the Goron to start rolling towards you. Then whip on the Iron Boots, stand your ground, and hold the A button to grab him. If done right, you'll be able to throw the rolling Goron off the ledge. Now take off the Iron Boots and proceed upward on the path, but be ready to whip on the Iron Boots at a moment's notice when you see another Goron rolling toward you so you can throw him aside. At the place with the geysers and the Howling Stone, there will be Bulblin archers shooting fire arrows at you from high places. Here we can do one of three things: we can take them down one by one with the Slingshot; we can summon the hawk with some nearby hawk grass to take them out one by one; or we can simply run past them. When we get close to the base of Death Mountain, we will get a close-up of a Goron using another Goron to get to a higher ledge on the mountain, which is a clue of how we'll be able to get up there, despite their current animosity towards humans. Upon reaching the base, you'll hear rocks falling out of the sky, and you'll see a very big and long rock strike the ground, which is too hot for us to touch. Midna will sarcastically wonder if this was some sort of Death Mountain greeting for us. Anyway, head for the Goron that's standing that's near the grating and punch him with the shield attack so that he'll curl up into a ball. Now climb up onto him and wait for him to spring out of the curl, then tilt Link so that he will land on the ledge above him. Go all the way to the right to the next Goron who will reluctantly give you a lift to the next higher ledge. While you're trying to do this, watch out for falling rocks from the sky. On the next ledge, use the Goron to your immediate left to push you up higher. Here on this ledge we'll need to use the Iron Boots to get past a geyser that will turn on from the side when you approach it. Continue on the path past the geyser, but be ready for some rolling Gorons coming your way. Go through the tunnel and get the next Goron to push you up one ledge higher, but the next Goron who will do that will be too close to you when you land, so get ready to be punched. You'll now be at the door in front of the chamber of the Goron elders, so make sure you're wearing your Iron Boots as you enter. We'll see as Link enters that there are six Gorons who will instantly curl up into balls and rev themselves up to attack you all at once, but a voice will command them to stop. It is the Goron elder Gor Coron, who like most of the adult Gorons in this game is wearing a loincloth, and he will not let Link enter the mines unless he can prove himself by besting the elder in a sumo contest. Here is where having the Iron Boots on before you enter comes into play, because if you don't have them on and you accept the challenge, Gor Coron will instantly push you out of the ring. However, despite that Gor Coron is a bit tougher to push out of the ring than Mayor Bo was, you'll have many tries to defeat him, so don't worry if you lose, but make sure you can whip the Iron Boots on and off when you come back into the ring for a rematch. When Gor Coron is beaten, he will congratulate Link for having sharp eyes and then tell two big Gorons to step aside from the entrance to the mines. He will then tell us of a treasure that has been entrusted to the Gorons that the elder Darbus had touched and was transformed into a monster that they had to lock away in the mines. He will now ask us to go to the aid of Darbus and free him of the power that consumed him. NEXT: Going through the Goron Mines. Category:Walkthroughs